


I mean, die, probably

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and feeeelings, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: "Really," Chromedome said, voice soft, "I don't know what I would have done without you."
Relationships: Background/implied Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind, Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	I mean, die, probably

Chromedome yawned as he came out of recharge somewhat less than willingly, warm and comfortable and bargaining with consciousness to leave him be a little longer. He buried his head deeper into the chest it was pressed against, stubbornly keeping his visor online. 

"You're awake!" bubbled an excited voice, just above his helm, "Finally. Rewind left an hour ago."

"Nn," Chromedome argued.

"Noooo, don't go back to sleep," Brainstorm groaned, "I'm bored and I want you to be awake now."

Chromedome blindly patted a hand where he thought Brainstorm's face was. "Go to sleep," he mumbled.

"I've not been asleep since Rewind left for riveting duty!" Brainstorm scoffed, "It's time for you to get up and keep me company." 

"Mrmmm," Chromedome grumbled, and wrapped his arms around Brainstorm's chest, pulling him in flush against him as if he could drag his partner back into recharge with him.

"Lazy," Brainstorm harrumphed, but didn't pull himself free. 

"Sure am," Chromedome replied. 

"A lazy, lazy mech," Brainstorm continued.

" _Your_ lazy, lazy mech," Chromedome purred, peeking an optic open at him.

"Hh," Brainstorm wheezed, as easily disarmed by affection as ever, "Yeah. That."

"So sleep in with me," Chromedome sighed, pushing his face back into Brainstorm's shoulder.

"...Fine," Brainstorm acquiesced, settling back in and draping an arm over Chromedome's back. 

"Mm, do you remember the times you came by my room when I would oversleep and stay with me?" Chromedome asked, optics shut.

"Back at the New Institute?"

"Mmhmm."

Brainstorm hesitated. "I do."

"I just remember what it was like when the despair started to set in and I would wake up to my alarm and think… what's the point? Why bother? And I'd just lay there and wait to get court martialed, and an hour or so later it was always you that showed up instead. You always knew." Chromedome recounted the memory fondly, voice grateful, and Brainstorm stared at the ceiling. "You'd lay down next to me and we'd just be sad together, until the darkness faded enough that I could get up and keep going. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Brainstorm was quiet.

"Storm?" Chromedome prompted, "Are you alright?"

Brainstorm shook his head. "It's fine." 

Chromedome opened his optics. "What's wrong?"

"It's better if I don't say," Brainstorm assured him, "It'll ruin the moment. Don't worry about it."

Chromedome opened his optics and tilted his helm upward. "No, really, Storm. What is it?"

Brainstorm was pensive for a moment, as if deciding. "You weren't just sad for no reason, Chromedome."

Chromedome's spark dropped. "Oh."

"We can leave it at that, CD," Brainstorm murmured, "It's alright."

"No, I want to know," Chromedome said, "I don't want to keep hiding from the truth."

"You only did that when someone died," Brainstorm told him, "You'd stay up all night because you couldn't sleep alone."

"Oh," said Chromedome. 

Brainstorm didn't respond, having returned his optics to the ceiling, staring beyond it into the middle distance, somewhere Chromedome could not see. The silence continued another long moment, and then Chromedome sat up, turning around to touch Brainstorm's jawline, tilting his face toward him.

"Really," Chromedome said, voice soft, "I don't know what I would have done without you." 

Brainstorm's lips twitched and his optics darted to Chromedome's face and away again uncomfortably. Chromedome leaned forward and kissed him, waiting for the tension in his shoulders to melt away before he parted again.

"I love you," said Brainstorm, hoarsely, still looking downward, "I've always loved you."

"I know," Chromedome told him, tilting his face up to look at him, "I love you."

Brainstorm's face twitched again, visibly overwhelmed and becoming moreso being looked at. He ducked forward and hugged him, burying his face in his shoulder. 

"Alright, I'm up now," Chromedome said lightly, petting his back, "What do you want to do before we meet Rewind for lunch, then?"

Brainstorm sat back, optics brightening. "I've got a _really_ interesting substance I've been working on in the lab I want to show you- it's an expanding foam that adjusts its temperature based on _soundwaves._ I made it by accident and I have no idea what to do with it but it's _fascinating._ "

Chromedome patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "Come on then, let's go see it."


End file.
